This invention is directed to the aspect of mixing valves which are primarily used for domestic water control purposes and specifically in the sink faucets involved therein, and even more directly to sink faucets which include a spray attachment therefore.
Even more specifically the general area of consideration is the so-called "single lever faucet" art, wherein a faucet construction is provided involving a lever which is manipulated in such a manner as not only to open and close or permit the entrance of and exit of fluid through a valve, but also the tempering of water as by the admission of hot and cold water in any preferred proportion with a simple movement and without the necessity to operate two or more valves for that purpose.
With that general understanding therefore, it is recognized that sink faucets of this general class have long been known and even certain elements of the specific faucet here involved may also and have been used in somewhat different forms and with less satisfactory results, the instant sink faucet involving a single lever unit which incorporates a part which operates in conjunction with a seat which is of relatively complex nature.
In the prior art the use of a valve member which can be manipulated fore and aft and to the right and left for the respective aspects of mixing and admission of water and delivery therefrom, which involves even a diaphragm and other aspects, the usual problems arising in the seating and shutting off of water after long periods of use which cause deterioration of certain of the elements. This valve is an improvement and is definitely simpler in construction and manufacture in any event.
Another aspect of the prior art is that the shapes and forms necessary to be adapted are constricting with regard to the overall appearance which is improved hereby to facilitate the sales and other appeal of the particular article.